


Summer Showers

by uhohdream



Category: none??? lmao
Genre: im so sorry bbs i- i dont even know what to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhohdream/pseuds/uhohdream
Summary: val x koi but neighbors au :flushed:its kinda cringe ikik





	Summer Showers

**Author's Note:**

> this is all lighthearted
> 
> lemme pray for u guys
> 
> i apologise again

Ch1

Koi looked out the window. The dusk sky had suddenly become a pale blue, and the warm orange glow of the sun slowly spread across the horizon. Sunlight broke into the room, cascading all along the walls and floor, and casting shadows all around. He shifted back slightly, the sheer luminosity stinging his eyes. It was far too light out to be 6 am. A small yellow car trundled up the gravel driveway of the house across the road. Coarse ground crunched beneath the tyres and stray pebbles tumbled down the slope. It seemed that the new neighbor was finally moving in next door.

Koi pulled away from the windowsill, instantly throwing on his clothes and tossing a piece of rye bread into the toaster. He jogged downstairs, slipped his shoes on, and was out the door in seconds, making his way down the familiar pathway. Above, the clouds were light and wispy, casting a cirrus display over the horizon. He zipped his jacket up to shield himself from the biting breeze that came with the fresh morning, and advanced forward.  
“Hey!” Koi stepped onto the new neighbor’s lawn. The grass, of which was practically wholly usurped by weeds, was long and unruly; yet it drooped with the weight of the sparkling dew drops. A few yellow daisies had managed to upheave themselves through the weeds, giving the otherwise plain and dull sight of the block some piquancy.  
“Hey,” Koi repeated, after not receiving a response. The yellow Honda seemed to sag with the piles of luggage strapped to its roof. A small figure was struggling to lift a suitcase from the passenger seat. Koi tugged at his sweater drawstrings and sighed confoundedly.  
“Do you realise that you’ve made me look like an idiot over here? It’s as if I’ve been talking to myself,” He said pointedly, with a note of sarcasm. The figure dropped the grey suitcase and turned around sharply to meet their gaze.  
“Excuse me?”  
Koi grinned impishly and grabbed his neighbor’s hand, shaking it up and down vigorously. The hand snapped back and seemed to recoil behind the owner’s pink woollen sweater. She had good fashion, Koi had noted, and was also very short.  
“I’m Koi. I live next door,” He raised a finger which was trimmed by chipped, poorly hand-painted black gel nail polish and gestured to a house across the narrow asphalt road. Like the car, it also seemed to sag, but with the weight of the thick layers of paint that Koi had subjected it to. It should be known that he quickly got sick of looking at the same color walls for 12 months straight and annually decided to repaint it another obnoxiously bright hue.  
“I-,” The neighbor followed the finger and glanced at the awfully lime green exterior, to the person in front of them, and back and forth again. “I-I’m Val, and I’d really appreciate it if you’d warn me before grabbing me next time,” She said. Koi laughed a little too loudly at this remark. “You’re so funny, Val,”  
Val did not look pleased. She returned to yanking at the suitcase, muttering profanities under her breath.  
“Stupid fucking bag. Stupid fucking-”  
“Here,” Koi said, gripping its plastic handles and pulling it from the seat. “Easy. Want me to take it in for you?”  
Val snatched the bag from the fingerless-gloved hands and hurriedly carried it up the stone pathway. After jingling her keys at the front door and twisting the knob rather aggressively, she proceeded to kick the luggage inside. It landed with a heaving thump. She had a lot of force for her rather petite size.  
A little startled from the abrupt response, Koi lifted up a box labelled ‘fragile’ and followed her. “You’re a feisty one,” he commented aloud. A rather unsettled neighbor twisted around and breathed in sharply.  
“Please. Give me a break. I’ve been so stressed about moving and the last thing I need is an annoying neighbor on my hands-”  
A loud shattering sound erupted as the box clattered to the floor.  
“Oh god- oops,” Koi stared down at his shoes. “I lost my grip,”  
“My plates!” Val shrieked as she sank to her knees, ripping open the cardboard to discover three smashed pieces of china. “I spent $200 on these!”  
Koi felt his face flash hot with scarlet. “It was an accident! God, it’s like you’ve got a stick up your ass. Why can’t you just be polite to me?” A thick and agonising silence hung in the air. “Well… need help unpacking the rest of your stuff?”  
“Just go. You’ve done enough.” Val’s brow furrowed as she pinched her nose with her delicate fingers.

Koi felt his eyes prickle. Without another word, he turned and stalked down the driveway.

Ch2

The toast was burnt beyond recognition. As Koi fished it out of the toaster, bearing not to touch the hot metal, it crumbled into black soot on the countertop.  
“Ughhh. Again?” 

He rested his face on the kitchen countertop. However, its cool granite surface didn’t seem to extinguish the intense flames of his cheeks. They still flared a rich rose and burned with mixed, indescribable emotions. This was Koi’s first neighbor since moving out and he had seemed to have already bungled their interaction. He buried his head in his hands, trying to sort out his feelings into thoughts.  
Val was being unreasonable… I only tried to help and she treated me so curtly.  
His breakfast’s acrid scent hung in the air.  
Then again, I did greet her abruptly and smash her fine china…  
Abashed about his mess of words and tangled conversation, he thought that maybe he could set things straight. Rising from the bench, he dusted his ruined toast into the sink and searched for his wallet.

He clambered up the stairs on all fours, reaching his bedroom. It was well decorated with hanging plants from the ceiling and lights strung up along the walls. Reaching underneath his pillow, he fumbled for his wallet. The cheap plastic thing was tucked snugly under the pillowcase and it protested ever so slightly when he ripped it open to reveal: a ten dollar note, a debit card with no money on it, a half-eaten lime flavoured lollipop and eight dollars in quarters. To the average person, eight dollars’ worth may seem like a bizarre amount of quarters to have, but to Koi, it was quite the contrary. He would probably be awfully shocked to know that no one else goes to the arcade every afternoon to play the claw-machine and collect its Gudetama figurines. (He currently had 72 sitting on the top shelf of his new bookcase.)  
“How much is $200 worth of ceramic plates?” Koi asked himself absent-mindedly. The wallet with its open Velcro sides sat splayed in his fingerless gloved hands. He paused and blinked a couple of times. He proceeded to emit a cry of lament and anguish. “I shouldn’t have bought that darn bookshelf just for my figurines!” He dropped his wallet in despair. “Who even uses a bookshelf? I can’t remember the last time I read a book!” He flopped onto the bed and lay there feeling hopeless.

***

Across the road, Val had finished emptying her car of suitcases and boxes, and was setting up her belongings. She eyed her things suspiciously as she started with the living room, the bedroom, the bathroom and then the kitchen, making sure that everything was intact and exactly the way she had left it. Val liked things to be neat, more so, she wanted to seem like she had a sense of order. She wanted to appear to be independent and sensible, but the voice in the back of her mind was telling her that this was all for show. She wanted people to respect her, as she had gone against her parents’ wishes and had moved out later than they had wanted her to. She wanted to prove to the world that she had a sense of reason and didn’t want to disappoint.

After placing the last spoon in, the silverware clattered as she shut the drawer. She reached for the last box and lifted up half a plate. Its sides were sharp and jagged, the blue and white paint chipped off. An image of Koi’s face fluttered into her mind and her cheeks burned with confusing feelings of both distaste and… desire? She frowned and tutted, carefully pushing the box and her thoughts aside with her manicured foot for later disposal.  
“I guess I’ll be using bowls until I get more,” She said to no one in particular. 

***

Gray cumulonimbus clouds furrowed overhead. Yellow sunlight streaks managed to stream through the holes in the blanket of the horizon. Wiping his nose with his hand, he gripped the steering wheel. Light rain began to patter on the windscreen. He parked (although pretty crookedly) in the mall parking lot and walked towards the nearest escalator, taking it to the second floor. His feet dragged and his undone shoelaces jittered on the tiled floor as he made his way to the claw-machine section in the back. This time, he shoved his quarters into the slot rather dejectedly and hunched over the machine. He sniffled as he collected six Gudetama figurines and tossed them into a plastic shopping bag, when a loud sound radiated from the P.A.  
“The mall will be closing in 5 minutes. Shoppers, please make your way to the exits now. Thank you.” The tired person behind the announcement hung up the microphone with a staticky click.  
As Koi was leaving the arcade, he noticed a neon yellow sign flashing to his left out of his peripheral. He turned around and faced a bottle shop, of which was slowly blinking at him, invitingly. 

He left the store with a cheap bottle of wine in a paper bag.

Ch3  
Out of the windscreen, the streetlights blurred a little more with the rain as he sipped from the rim of bottle. A vivid wash of yellow and red smeared his vision as he pulled into his street. Parking awkwardly on the side of the road, he opened the driver’s side door and almost fell out. Regaining his balance, he scooped up his Gudetamas and slammed the door shut. It echoed around the block; a dissonance for the tranquillity of the atmosphere. Somewhere, a couple of houses down, a light flickered on and a rather irked homeowner opened the curtains and looked out the window. 

***

Val gripped the satin curtain between her fingers. She gritted her teeth and muttered under her breath.  
Not him again.  
Koi stumbled down the sidewalk, knees knocking and black converse scraping along the asphalt. He swayed from side to side and was having trouble keeping his footing. Part of Val wanted to peel her eyes away out of ‘sensibility’, but the other half wanted to gaze out through the glass a little longer.  
“Koi, what are you doing? It’s not even fully dark out yet,” She began to chuckle to herself. “Plus it’s not even the end of the week.” She bit her lip. What am I doing? I hate Koi. Koi is just an annoying neighbor. Her eyes followed the drunken figure across the road. I can’t keep slipping up like this. 

The orange sunset spread itself across the sky as water trickled down Koi's neck. He threw his head back, droplets spraying from his cropped hair. Small puddles began to form and his shoes splashed through them noisily. He let the rain hit his face and he closed his eyes. 

Koi’s left shoelaces caught under his right foot and the bottle of cheap red went flying out of his hands.

“Oh my god,” The sound of glass colliding with pavement erupted a shrill note and shook the street. Val pulled away from the windowsill and ran out of her room, straight downstairs and to the front door. She threw it open and barely 10 feet away, she faced Koi, who was curled up on the floor, cradling his knees.  
“Koi!”

Koi turned his face slowly and met Val’s gaze.  
“Are you okay?” She rushed to his side and knelt down. Koi looked at his bloodied knees and a mixture of pain and emotion swelled up within him. The warm yellow light that came from inside her house reflected off of his teardrops, lighting his face up in the most gentle of ways. Slowly, Koi drew back his hand and let it drop to his side and slump on the sidewalk. He winced and tried to keep his crying controlled in the best way possible, but this proved to be very difficult as faint, shaky sobs broke out of him, causing his entire being to shake.  
“V-Val,” His shoulders shook and his voice trembled.  
“Koi! Jesus Christ, Koi, oh my god. You fell and- uh- wait here, let me go get some disinfectant,” Val leapt up and darted inside, shortly returning with bandages and a bottle of Lysol, to be greeted with a quietly sobbing Koi, his face having been buried in the palms of his hands. Though it was delayed, Val moved on instinct and sat near Koi. She dabbed at his wounds and wrapped them with bandages with the most gentle of motions, looking up at his face to make sure he wasn’t wincing.  
“Val? Thank you… for doing this. You didn’t have to, you know. Look at me, I’m a mess,” His voice was soft but it quivered. Val placed a hand on his back and rubbed gently, hoping to comfort him. Her hand felt a jolt as she touched him, and her heart began to beat faster.  
“I think… I think… God, I’m sorry this is really stupid,” Koi continued, his words slurred. “But I, I dunno. I think I like you Val.”  
Val’s stomach suddenly felt all fluttery and light. Her heart was beating in her mouth and wondered if Koi's was pounding in the same way.  
“Y-you do?” Her voice jumped up a couple of octaves.  
“Y-yeah. I-I don’t know why I’m feeling this way. You hate me,” There was a pause and he took a shaky breath.  
“Koi I-“ She bit her lip to stop herself. As each second passed, Val could feel her own feelings building up more and more within herself. She wished she could fight it, but she knew there was no possible way for her to.  
“I think I feel the same way,”  
“You do?”  
Both of their faces flushed a hot scarlet and they quickly glanced away.  
“You’re really pretty,” Koi slurred. Val’s stomach butterflies fluttered up to her ribcage.  
“Stop it, you’re just saying things,” She smiled shyly and slid her arm underneath Koi’s. He felt a rush tingle up his spine. “Here, do you want me to take you home?” She hoisted him up and he leaned his head on her shoulder. "Let's get out of the rain," They shuffled down Val's pathway. The rain tapped on their shoulders.  
"Summer showers. Heh," Val said.  
"Hm?"  
"Ya know, when it rains while the sun is out? A rainbow comes afterwards," There was a comfortable silence and the summer shower splashed glittering beads into their hair.  
“I’m sorry for breaking your plates, Val.”  
They reached Koi’s doorstep. He fumbled for the keyhole but couldn’t get it in, so Val held his hand gently and twisted it in the lock. They stumbled inside and fell against the wall, with Koi holding Val around the waist.  
There was a pause.  
“C-can I kiss you?” Koi asked. “As payment for the plates?” Val looked into Koi’s soft eyes and leaned in before he could complete his sentence. 

Their lips met and an intense feeling of bliss sparked in their chests. It felt as if time slowed down as their two beings; hot and full of exhilaration; were pinned against each other. They pulled apart only for air, gasping hot breaths.

Ch4 (nsfw I guess :flushed:) pls im so sorry *repenting* lemme pray fo ur poor eyes

The air hung heavily and damp around Val’s neck and shoulders.  
Feeling the nape of his neck, Koi’s lime tufts of hair caressed her fingers. Instinctively, her fingers wandered upwards and stroked them. Did Koi just shiver? His eyes were closed, long dark lashes embroidering his eyeline, dotted with freckles.  
“You’re so easy.”  
Her porcelain cheeks went through a couple of shades of rose. Koi’s hand made its way up from Val’s shoulder to the back of her neck. She realised how close they were standing together; her body almost pressed up against his, settling into the rhythm of his nervous breathing. Koi opened his eyes halfway and slid his arms around Val’s waist. He breathed in the scent of the night breeze and Val.  
“Koi, I-”  
He stopped Val’s sentence midway with his lips. The sensation sent a tingling shiver across his skin. A rush of ecstasy flooded his chest as he kissed her harder. He tasted strawberry candy. Grasping her waist with one hand like he’d never let go, Koi removed Val’s skirt. She abruptly pulled away, breathing sharply. Her chest rose and fell to the beat of his heart. Lifting her head slightly, Val looked Koi in the eyes. A soft moan escaped her lips as she gripped the cotton bedsheets.  
“Koi…” She moaned.  
One thing lead to another and soon Koi’s shirt and jeans were sitting strewn on the floor in a pile on top of Val’s clothes.  
***  
A faint light streamed in through the partially open silk curtains. Koi stirred and lifted an eyelid. The rain had stopped. Val lay asleep on his bare chest, the pale yellow highlighting her soft cheekbones and rosy lips. He wanted to kiss her, to feel her, again and again. The sheer euphoria of last night sent a wave of exhilaration through to his toes. A smile flittered onto Koi’s face as he closed his eyes again. A faint rainbow arched over the sky in a graceful dance.  
They lay there for a while together, breathing in unison, chest to chest, until the whole room was illuminated by the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note
> 
> greetings users val_furry- KURRY and je- JARUKOI /lh  
> lmao hi :person_standing:  
> im so shit at writing wtaf is this  
> i just wanted to finish this up since id already written like 1k words so sorry if it seems rushed
> 
> also the relationship moves rlly fast because i wrote the beginning bit, left it and forgot abt it and then as i was clearing things on my laptop for more storage i found this piece of garbage and wanted to do smth w it  
> but i didnt have enough time or energy to write filler and add more time in the middle lol
> 
> hope u guys enjoyed  
> YOU PROBABLY SUFFERED IM SO SORRY 
> 
> also if i made ethier of u uncomfy im so so sorry i did not mean to at all /g  
> my mind wanders :skull: i am annoying and i apologise profusely for this
> 
> sorry that it was entered later than everyone else’s entries :sob:!! 
> 
> \- @uhohdream (tam)


End file.
